A Taboo Love
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: A Chance meeting that becomes a crush that over time blooms into a lone flame; Will it grow or will it flicker and die like so many before it? A tale of love between a Faunus and a Human.


**Okay so this is my first challenge story, this will not have me editor. if you want to challenge me I have the rules on my page. I owe zacharystevens92. if you want to know what the challenge was it is the summary to the story. At the end I'll let you all know how long it took to write this story. You know mix it up.**

"Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh SHIT! I should kill Yang for turning off my alarm! If I'm late so help me she best find a way to avoid me poisoning her next meal!" Was all passer bys heard as a red blur ran past them. They all knew it was Ruby Rose. The star of the college track team. If it wasn't the yelling and profanities directed towards the Blonde bar tender that few even dared to think about insulting. It was the fact she was able to threaten her like it was nothing special.

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she came careening to a halt as she ran into something or someone knocking them both down.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry I'm in a rush I hope you are alright." Ruby said barely sparing a glance back at the downed person. From what she could see it was a raven haired woman. Normally Ruby would help the person up and make sure she was alright but she had five minutes to run another quarter of a mile to get to her class on time. It was worth ninety percent of her overall grade for the semester. She needed to get there on time.

As the raven haired woman picked herself up after the red head ran off. The single thought that went through her mind was 'At least she apologised. Most of the time people just don't care.' She quickly fixed her outfit. She was thankful the ribbon that was covering her ears wasn't knocked off. She quickly looked at her reflection and breathed a sigh of relief.

She began the short walk around the corner and walked into the small café where she worked. She saw her oldest friends already behind the counter waiting for the monotony of the mid day service to begin. The blonde boy was first to notice the woman walking in. "Hey Blake." Was all he said causing the other man to turn around as he was finishing a cup for one of the patrons. This one had, in Blake's opinion the oddest taste in hair colour. His naturally black hair he had highlighted with a cherry shade of red.

"Hey Sun, Adam." Blake said as she walked behind the counter and into a small offshoot room. She quickly dropped the bag she was carrying with her and walked out tying the strings on an apron around her.

"How was the morning?" Blake asked as she walked to the other side of the counter to collect the dirty mugs and walked back with the them and began to put them into the small dishwasher. "Busy, but it is me and you for the afternoon shift. Then you have mister sunshine till closing." The blonde haired boy said straightening up a bit as Blake walked back to the counter.

"Adam isn't bad. He just doesn't like dealing with you in the morning. He is just fine and talkative with me. It is actually hard to get him to shut up." Blake said laughing as Adam just turned to the them. "She isn't wrong. I just can never get a word in edge wise with you."

"Ha ha. Go get changed and take your stupid split. Hows sex with the boss?" Sun joked as Adam walked up behind him and punched him across the back of the head. "I should just stay here just to piss you off. That is if I didn't already have a plan for _my s_ plit time. It just happens to be with your mom." Adam said untying his apron walking into the room Blake just walked out of.

Sun just opened and closed his mouth. Blake walked up throwing a wet towel at him. "You're meant to keep burned area's wet. Figured you would rather that over a glass of water." Blake laughed as Sun just sulked at the counter.

"I think that hurt more than his comment. Why must you be so hurtful Blake?" Sun asked as Adam walked back in holding his bag.

"It's because she enjoys watching people's misery more than me. Why do you think she keeps turning us both down?" Adam asked rhetorically as he quickly grabbed what Blake assumed was for a patron and walked out. Blake just stared at his shrinking figure. Blake just simply thought he was lucky Blake didn't need to work with him for a few more hours. He may still get killed though.

"I'm surprised you haven't stabbed him yet. The only reason I haven't is because I'm pretty sure he eats puppies... and hope... and would definitely maul my face off. I seem to value life above all else." Sun joked as Blake just began to seethe. It was going to be a long day. Blake just hoped something interesting would happen.

Ruby walked into the 'White Fang Café' with her best friend and her best friends girlfriend, also known as Ruby's sister. The same one Ruby was furious with at the current moment.

"I don't care what ever reason you had! I **barely** made it. It was worth ninety percent of my grade!" Ruby yelled as Yang continued to distance herself between her sister with the white haired woman she called her girlfriend. Yang wasn't sure if she would be able to keep Weiss for long. She was just as angry as Ruby.

"I play one little joke on you after you just complained not being able to practice your endurance running. I give you the chance and this is how you repay me? I'm even going to get you the best cup of hot chocolate you've ever had with cookies and all I ask is a little forgiveness." Yang said dodging the death glare Ruby was throwing her way.

"They better be the best damn ones on earth. So help me, I will murder you. Weiss wouldn't even be able to stop me." Ruby muttered as Yang and herself walked up to the counter. Where Ruby instantly recognised the barista.

"Oh my god! You were the girl from earlier. I'm so sorry about that. My sister turned my alarm off and I needed to get to college because my grade rested on it and I only had five minutes to run a quarter mile. I'm so sorry.

"Okay... I honestly forgot about that... at least you apologized. Most people wouldn't care." Blake said looking at the other girl. As the blonde began to look between them. Yang turned to the other person behind the counter.

"Sun, I'll take the usual. Along with a hot chocolate for the red head and some cookies. My sister is a little angry at me. All I did was give her a quick half mile run to start the day off." Yang said non nonchalantly as Ruby just furiously pouted and punched Yang in the shoulder.

"Yang! If it was a circuit theory lecture I wouldn't care. The man has such a monotone voice I would have fallen asleep anyways. But workshop is different. I need to be at the practicals if I'm not I lose my scholarship. I need to be in the top percent of the school." Ruby pouted furiously as the monkey Faunus who Yang called 'Sun' brought over the three mugs.

The girl who Ruby wouldn't hide the fact she looked very, very, **very** pretty put a small plate of cookies onto the same tray Sun was already finishing putting mugs down with the sweet aroma that was making Ruby's mouth water. It was simply bliss to her nose.

Ruby quickly took a seat next to Weiss but one that also gave her view of the pretty raven haired person. Yang brought the tray over and placed it down in front of the two girls.

"Here's my Snowflake's latte, Rubes' hot chocolate and plate of cookies, and finally my mocha." Yang said placing the tray on a table behind her. She was praying that Ruby would be happy enough with Yang's piece offering. It was a life and death matter. If Ruby wasn't happy then Yang would need to vanish for a few days.

Ruby took a sip of the hot chocolate and a small piece of the cookie. She glared at Yang. "This is acceptable, but so help me if you do it again and I will murder you. Make it look like Weiss did it and with her families wealth and the fact the bank role the courts she'll get off with a stern 'Don't do that again'. That is if it ever makes it that far." Ruby said and began to look towards the brunette.

Blake looked at Sun as the two who were just at the counter walked away to the table the white haired girl took a seat at. Sun just looked back at Blake. "What do you want? She is a regular. Comes here almost every day with the white haired ice queen. Surprising that the little red head can threaten Yang so easily. Adam can't even do that." Sun joked as he began to yawn.

"But judging by where your eyes diverted to... you don't want the boxer or the singer. You look like you want the college's track star." Sun joked dodging a punch thrown by Blake.

"You see, jokes like that is what makes me not want to give you or Adam a chance. You both are just so childish and are constantly trying to figure out who has a bigger penis." Blake said as Sun began to act offended and placed a hand over his chest.

"I would never do such a thing in a place of work Miss Belladonna. I'm offended that you would assume such a thing." Sun continued his façade, much to Blake's annoyance.

"Just what can you tell me about her? She just seems different from other humans. Th first thing she did after she knocked me down was apologise because she couldn't stay to see if I was alright." Blake said looking at the trio talk. Looking away from the red head every once in a while so it appears she wasn't staring.

"Not much. She comes in every once and a while with Yang. Mostly when Yang needs to apologise for doing something stupid. Like today. And judging from some of the violence she uses on Yang, she is far more terrifying then a million Adams mixed with a million Yangs." Sun said turning around to put some of the dishes away.

"Earth to Ruby, earth to Ruby. Do you come in Ruby, or are the lights on but nobody's home?" Yang asked waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

"Huh what? Sorry I just zoned out. Must still be tired. Thankfully I don't have afternoon classes today." Ruby said quickly taking a mouthful of the hot chocolate. She instantly regretted it thinking it was hot but found it to be oddly cold. _'How long was I zoned out for? Damn that pretty lady. With her stupid flawless skin, and her long flowing hair. And those lush lips. God what I would give to kiss those. But those amber eyes... is she checking me out? Please say she is... oh fucking crap... I've been staring for a while... oh fuck Yang's been talking... say something... anything!'_

"Anyways I've seen you looking at the black haired lady, do you want big sis to get Sun to hook you up?" Yang asked as she noticed Ruby starting to pay attention again.

"I wasn't thinking about having sex with her." Ruby said and blushing furiously as what she said finally caught up with her. Ruby put her head in her hands and tried to make herself as small as she could. Knowing her sister she was going to make fun of her for a while.

"Good to know I suppose? But that doesn't answer my question. Do you want your big sister to hook you up?" Yang pressed her question. She really was just trying to get into Ruby's good books right now. She wanted to cover her ass in case she inevitably pulls another genius prank. Ruby couldn't handle another funny prank right now.

"Pfft like you could help. But I'm still mad at you." Ruby baited. She knew Yang would accept the challenge, and even if the girl didn't return the feeling, Ruby would be sad but it would royally piss Yang off. She would have failed a challenge that never existed. It was win win.

"Challenge accepted my little Rubeles. When will you learn not to challenge me?" Yang asked and ran to the counter.

"I hope you do realise my sister isn't the brightest. She never learns when she is being manipulated." Ruby whispered to Weiss who turned to her friend and smirked.

"Allow me to put this is words you'll understand, I wasn't thinking about having sex with her." Weiss said as Ruby just playfully hit her in the shoulder.

"Not funny Snow Queen. That is all kinds of 'Ew' she is my sister." Ruby said rubbing her ears as Weiss just laughed.

Sun noticed Yang running up to the counter and instantly ducked behind the counter cowardly avoiding the other blonde. "I swear Yang, Blake just has a crush. Take her not me. I WANT TO LIVE!" Sun said tears streaming down his face. He had heard what had happened to people who didn't meet Yang's standard if they had a crush on her sister.

"Actually, I want to talk to her. Trying to get into Ruby's good books before I do something stupid. It is a lot easier to get into Weiss' good books. I just need to fuck her, can't do that with my sister." Yang said as Sun sceptically looked over the counter and stood up properly.

"Oh... you had me worried for no reason... but I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell Ice Queen about your comment if you don't let people know about what just happened here. I'll even go get Blake." Sun said sternly as Yang just nodded. It was an easy deal to make.

"Blake, get to the counter. The blonde terror wants talk to you." Sun said as Blake just laughed at Sun's comment.

"Sun I'm pretty sure I wouldn't call you a terror. More like a mild annoyance. Like an itch you can't scratch." Blake said walking to the counter drying her hands. She noticed Yang standing there.

"What can I get you. I'm also sorry you know Sun. He isn't the brightest knife in the crayon box." Blake asked putting the towel she was using on her apron.

"Hey, Right here Blake. That hurts." Sun said flailing his arms as the two women just looked at him.

"Hey Sun, I forgot to bring my cup over. I also have some tampons in my bag you can use, along with some aloe vera. Use them both." Yang deadpan at Sun. Blake and Yang both began to laugh. As Sun just threw his arms in the air walking out to get the empty cups.

"Now that he is gone real talk time. I saw you checking my sister out. I also saw her doing the same to you in kind. So I'll give you her number if you write yours down and I'll give it to her." Yang said once Sun was out of hearing range.

"How do I know you aren't just going to keep my number, you aren't the first person to say that exact same thing. Hell that was how I met Sun and look where that got him." Blake said looking Yang in the eye.

"My girlfriend over there already wants to kill me for turning off Ruby's alarm. I don't want to give her another reason. Seeing as she heard me saying I'd get Ruby your number. If I go back with nothing they both will kill me." Yang answered moving to the side to show Weiss looking at her phone and Ruby just staring at Blake.

"Well tell Ruby to come over and ask then, because if she doesn't ask I'll just make it look like you came over here to hit on me. Ask Sun, I'm very vindictive." Blake whispered into Yang's ear. She could see the red head forcibly turning the white haired woman's head towards Blake.

"If they don't kill me that is." Yang whispered to herself as she walked back to the table to sit down. Weiss had a scowl on her face and Ruby looked like she was five seconds away from killing Yang right there.

"She says she refuses to use a middle man to give her number, Rubes is going to have to go up to ask. It was also might I add not what it looked like." Yang said trying to make herself look small. "Sooo Ruby please go up. I'm pretty sure if you don't Weiss will crucify me."

"Ruby, can you excuse your sister and myself for a few minuets. We need to talk. Go talk to the woman behind the counter." Weiss said coldly standing up grabbing Yang by the arm and walked outside.

Ruby just frowned. _'Well I feels sorry for her... a little bit... maybe. But now I actually need to talk to her... OH FUCK! She is coming over here, Why?'_ Ruby thought as Blake walked over. Swaying her hips. Ruby began to blush but attempted to regain the control of the blood flowing to her face.

"Hey, I don't think we ever got a proper introduction. I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said in such a way Ruby seemed to forget er knowledge of how to vocalise words. That was until she saw the Monkey Faunus getting dragged out by Yang. It was a distraction enough for Ruby to think.

"I'm Ruby Rose. I think you may have caused the death of that Faunus and my sister... as sad as it is, right now I'll only miss the Faunus." Ruby said pointing outside. They both could see Weiss yelling at the both of them pointing an accusatory finger.

"It is going to take a lot more to kill Sun. It is a lot easier to burn some water by taking a drink." Blake said turning back to Ruby. Sun is the least of her concerns. The red head in front of her is what matters. "I suppose your sister told you I don't give my number through intermediaries. So I'll need to hear you ask for it."

"B-b-b-blake... uhhh can I have your... uhhhhhh..." Ruby stammered, she never had a stutter before but she was already cursing it. She really hoped it wouldn't stay. She already got comments about being a woman in an engineering course. She doesn't need any from a stutter she never had before.

"Number?" Blake asked and Ruby just nodded furiously. Blake took a pen out from her pocket and took Ruby's hand and began to write her number down. "Now don't give that out to anyone and I expect a text later." Blake winked as she walked towards the door and called Sun back in.

Weiss and a still living Yang walked back in. Ruby quickly snapping out of her stupor and fished her phone out of her pocket. She quickly put in Blake's number. She quickly just sent a message.

 _R-Hey it's Ruby, it just occurred to me I never gave you my number. I hope you don't mind me text you during work.:')_

Ruby turned her attention back to Yang. "That best be that damn woman or dad you just texted." Yang said as Ruby stood up grabbed her bag and walked out, shortly followed by the other two.

"It was Blake. By the way, what a way to fail a challenge. I ended up getting her number all you did was provide a distraction while we introduced ourselves. But besides that she seems like a nice person." Ruby said as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to see who it was.

 _B-I don't mind. Mid day shifts are next to dead anyways. Tell your sister I'm sorry for causing any suffering between her and her girlfriend_

"Yang, she says she is sorry about earlier. See you just need to stop judging books by their covers." Ruby said as she stopped at a corner and turned around. She saw Yang and Weiss holding hands.

"Right well Rubes, I need to get to work. Someone managed to get their hand stuck while changing some kegs. I need to take his shift." Yang said kissing Weiss and regretfully let go her hand and walked down the street.

Weiss fell into step alongside Ruby. "You weren't actually pissed off by Blake whispering into Yang's ear?" Ruby asked looking towards Weiss.

"Ruby, you should know by now. When it comes to your sister you need a firm hand. I wasn't mad, but she needs to think I was mad so she won't even think twice about cheating. It will be a straight up not doing that." Weiss said laughing with Ruby.

"Yeah, she isn't all that bright." Ruby said pulling her phone out again.

 _R- I know this maybe kinda early to ask but do you want to do something Saturday?_

"Yeah... But i suppose she is my Dolt, plus she is actually a very sweet person." Weiss said laughing as Ruby just snickered.

 _B- I wouldn't sa_ _y it is_ _early, I wanted you to text me. So where are we going Saturday?_

"Hey Weiss do you know of a nice place to take someone out to? Without breaking my almost non-existent bank account. Like anything over forty dollars is too much." Ruby asked her friend. Who just looked at her.

"Well it may be a bit cliche but I find that the movies are great. Ask her though what she wants to see, and don't try and sway her opinion." Weiss said as Ruby slowed down long enough to begin typing a message.

 _R- How about the movies?_

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said turning the corner to begin to walk to her house. Weiss just began to walk along side her.

"Why are you walking this way? Don't you live the other way?" Ruby asked as she put her phone away. Normally Weiss would have continued walking straight.

"I swear I'm cursed to have you and your doltish sister for all eternity. I told you before Yang met us at college, I'm staying over tonight, because Yang supposedly planned this beautiful date. But because Cardin may or may not have broken his I'll most likely end up going to the bar for a few drinks with her." Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _B- Sounds fun, let's meet just out side the café say six?_

 _R- Sounds perfect. :)_

"So do you have a date or not? Because I hope one of use has a date this weekend." Weiss asked as Ruby opened the door. They both stepped in and Ruby began to pull her shoes off.

"Yeah... Saturday. Hopefully it goes well." Ruby said quickly standing up as she dropped her final shoe and walked to the kitchen. Weiss was quick to follow. Weiss quickly put on the kettle.

"Ruby, I'm taking some of your tea." Weiss said taking a canister down to remove a tea bag. "Help yourself. You and dad are the only people in the house that drinks the tea." Ruby said and began to day dream about what her date with the brunette barista.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in at a table and looking at Blake. The date was great. Blake wanted to see some new horror movie about kids killing their family. Ruby followed Weiss advice and instantly regretted it. It wasn't that she didn't like horror, but this one scared her to her core.

Which lead her to her current situation. Blake saw Ruby was shaken up by the movie, and as a way to apologise promised to buy her a cup of hot chocolate. It just happened to be where Blake worked. The two Faunus behind the counter began to glare at Ruby a bit, she saw Blake whisper something to them and they instantly looked apologetically at her. Like they didn't want her to talk about something.

Blake walked over to the table Ruby sat at handing her the cup of hot chocolate. "That is a special Belladonna recipe. You should feel less shaken after you drink it."

Ruby took a sip and smiled. It was sweet but not an over powering sweetness. It had a fruity taste. Something Ruby didn't realise how nice it was until she almost downed half of the cup.

"How do you like it? I hope it isn't too sweet." Blake said taking a sip from the mug in front of her.

"No it isn't... I actually really like it. What is the matter with the two back there?" Ruby asked as Blake just giggled a little. _'Man... I love the sound of that... if angels exist I bet they sound like that.'_ Ruby thought.

"Oh Adam and Sun are like three year olds. I told them how you managed to get me out on a date. A feet they have been trying to do since we were kids. I simply reminded them who your sister was... it just so happened that they both are scared of her." Blake said causing Ruby to laugh. _'Wow... is is pretty and has an amazing laugh... starting to be thankful she ran into me.'_ Blake thought as Ruby began to chortle.

* * *

 _A Month Later..._

Blake was sitting just outside Ruby's college. While they had only been going out for two weeks, Blake was still needed to tell Ruby her biggest secret. Blake may through off the aura of confidence, but the secret Blake kept destroyed her previous relationships. Hence why Blake made up her mind she needed to tell Ruby today.

Blake could see Ruby coming out looking down until she saw Blake standing there. Once she saw Blake, Blake learned for the second time why Ruby was the famous track star that she was. The distance may have only been two hundred metres but Ruby crossed it in three seconds.

"Oh, my god Blake. I was so bored because I thought you had to work for the next few days." Ruby said hugging Blake tight, like if she let go Blake would vanish.

"I actually got a split shift. I need to tell you something... can we go somewhere private?" Blake asked as Ruby nodded. She grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her to a small secluded part of the campus.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Blake?" Ruby asked, her face full of concern. Ruby wasn't sure what was in on but she was partially dreading what it was.

"Ruby... just promise me you won't hate me?" Blake pleaded hoping that once Ruby found out she wouldn't hate her.

"Blake... I promise... just please tell me what is wrong?" Ruby asked. She was walking forward to hug Blake but was pushed back by Blake.

Blake's response didn't come with words... but with a simple action. She undid her bow and waited for Ruby's reaction. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever Ruby was going to do.

"Oh... My... God... those are so freaking cute! Can I rub them?" That was the reaction Blake thought wouldn't happen.

"Ruby, don't you get it? People just barely tolerate lesbian relationships. But if you are in a Human/Faunus relationship, even straight people will already not want to touch you with a thirty foot pole!" Blake yelled. It isn't that she wanted Ruby to dump her but she cared to much about Ruby to lose her for any other reason.

"So? I know my family won't care as long as we are happy. I'm even sure Adam and Sun wouldn't mind if you are happy. Plus you didn't answer my question..." Ruby said crossing her arms and pouting.

Before Blake could respond Ruby hugged her. "I just want you to be happy and not discriminated against." Blake cried into Ruby's shoulder.

"Blake, I'm a woman who is set to run in the next Olympics and I'm getting a degree in aeronautical engineering. I'm already going to get discriminated. Losing you right now over something so superficial won't make me happy. It would hurt the both of us." Ruby said soothingly as she rubbed Blake's back with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. Even though she really wanted to rub Blake's ears, she restrained herself until Blake told her it was okay.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours but was closer to five minutes. "If truly want to stay with me and continue being my loveable speedstar. You can scratch my ears." Blake said and was about to offer her the other part of her ultimatum when she felt Ruby's small hand scratching the base of her left ear.

Ruby began to giggle when she heard the low primal purr emitting from Blake. "Just stop talking nonsense Blake. It will take a lot more for me to be tired of you." Was all Ruby said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So again this is done with out my editor. I wrote this in a total of three and half hours but it was over two weeks due to the convention I staffed. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
